Unknown Secrets (part 1/??)
by Adia1
Summary: Sophie must break the news to Juliet that shes not going home for spring break. Jules takes it hard. Part 1/?? Warning: deals with cutting…not so much in this chapter, but in the next few, may be somewhat graphic.


All characters belong to the idiots at FFC...who at the moment I am very hostile towards for canceling such a great show...*Sigh*  
  
Sophie must break the news to Juliet that shes not going home for spring break. Jules takes it hard. Part 1/?? Warning: deals with cutting...not so much in this chapter, but in the next few, may be somewhat graphic.   
  
Author's Notes:  
This is my first attempt at a fanfic. Please R/R! Any and all thoughts are appreciated!   
  
Juliet is sitting on the couch in Peter's office. Her fingers are intertwining, a nervous habit. Sophie called her in to talk, and she doesn't know why, but she's scared. Sophie would usually take her elsewhere to talk, other than the office. The other Cliffhangers are off on a hike for the weekend with Peter. She was forced to stay behind, due to her unwillingness to cooperate during group the past week. She's been upset for almost no reason, but everything seems to be triggering her lately.   
Sophie walks in and sits in a chair facing Juliet. She doesn't know how to break the news to Jules, and she's worried about how Jules will take it. She sees no other way, except to just say it, then listen. She takes a deep breath and begins.  
  
"Juliet, your mother called me yesterday."  
  
Juliet lets out a loud, agitated sigh. So that's what was up.   
  
"What did she want this time? To check up on my scale numbers again? Make sure they aren't above 110? That would be the second time this week. Why cant she just leave me alone?!"  
  
"Juliet, she wanted me to tell you that you won't be coming home for spring break. She and your stepfather have had an argument, and he doesn't see it fit for you to return. She told him the truth about why you are here...about your cutting and bulimia. He's pretty upset, and doesn't know how to deal with it. It's a very difficult thing to come to terms with, for those who have never had to before. He's in a state of shock and denial.   
  
There is an uncomfortable silence. Juliet stares into space, nothing registering.   
  
"Jules? Talk to me. What are you thinking? Let it out, don't let it build inside of you. Tell me."  
  
Suddenly, Juliet jumps up, and in a fit of rage, walks over to Sophie, and begins to yell.   
  
"How can they do this? It's not fair! They don't love me. I don't think they ever did... Only one person in the entire world cares about me, and that's Auggie. And he's leaving for break! What am I supposed to do?!"   
  
In her anger, she is talking with her hands. The sleeves on her shirt inch up with every motion. A single red slash on her forearm appears, still scabbed over, that had been hidden. Sophie sees it and says nothing, and at first Juliet doesn't notice anything is wrong until she sees a look on Sophie's face. Then she realizes what Sophie is looking at. She turns to walk away, and Sophie yells towards her "Juliet! Come back! We need to talk!" Juliet's walk turns into a run, as she sprints towards the girl's dorm.   
  
Sophie remains seated, with numerous emotions registering on her face. She doesn't know what to do. She knew that Juliet would take the news hard, but it normally wouldn't be this difficult. She doesn't know what else is bothering Juliet, but she knows something is. The wounds on her arms are enough evidence. "What made her cut and hide it?," she wonders out-loud, though in a hushed voice. Suddenly memories flood back of her own adolescence, and she shoves them away as quickly as they came. She raises from her seat to go find Juliet.  
  
* * *   
  
Juliet is alone in the dorm, freaking out. Oh god, I'm going to be in so much trouble. How could this happen? She wasn't supposed to see. How could I be so stupid and wear this shirt? She wasn't supposed to know. What am I going to do? Jules rises and walks over to the light switch-plate, and removes it. Taped to the back are 2 razor blades. "Thank god, they don't look behind the switch plates. They check everywhere but there...how dense." She goes to her desk and grabs her book bag. In haste, she stuffs a roll of toilet paper, her razors and Band-Aids, her flowered pink journal and a pen into it. She zips it up, and walks out the door. When she steps out, across the lawn, she sees Sophie walking towards the cabin. Sophie sees her, and Jules sees that she's been seen. "Juliet!" She breaks into a run and dashes behind the building, and looses Sophie, who has also progressed into a run. When Sophie realizes that Jules is long gone, she walks into the dorm and on Jules bed lies the switch plate that she forgot to replace. There is tape still stuck on it, and immediately Sophie knows what was there. She runs to the main lodge and grabs a screwdriver, and returns to the dorm. She removes every switch-plate, and finds 7 more razorblades. With a sigh, she returns the covers back to the walls, and sits on Juliet's bed. She sighs as she stares at the blades.  
  
"Not again," she whispers  
.  
Her hand closes gently around the blades as she closes her worried blue eyes, and lowers her head. Her blonde hair falls into her face, but she doesn't notice.  
...Not again.  



End file.
